Rukia's Bath Time
by flammable flashbang
Summary: Rukia curicuri kesempatan untuk mandi.... tapi, ternyata ketahuan Ichigo! bagaimana selanjutnya?ichiXruki


Di malam yang gelap dan sepi itu…. Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo, shinigami yang masih amatiran itu terbangun…. Entah mengapa, mungkin ia sedikit punya sense akan kedatangan hollow…. Karena dia nggak yakin, ia terpaksa mengganggu partnernya yang lagi tidur di lemari bajunya, Rukia…yang memberinya kekuatan spiritual itu.

"ooy, Rukia…. Kamu ngerasa aneh nggak?" tanyanya dengan nada yang (emang) agak nyebelin. Namun, tak terdengar sepatah jawaban pun dari dalam.

"Ooy, Rukia!" teriaknya agak pelan juga… supaya tak satupun keluarganya yang tahu kalau dia ngumpetin cewek di lemari baju….;;

Karena sudah nggak sabar dicuek'in melulu, ia membuka lemarinya itu dengan kasar sambil teriak…

"Rukia!"

_Brakk!_

Tidak ada apa-apa di dalam sana…. Rukia yang selama ini selalu membimbingnya… hilang entah kemana….

Ichigo pun malah menjadi tegang sendiri…. Ke mana hilangnya si Rukia itu? Apakah ia tewas dimakan hollow… ataukah ia pergi dari dunia manusia ini…selamanya!

_Huh…bodoh…. Mana mungkin hal-hal itu terjadi…Ya sudahlah... peduli amat dengannya…. Nanti juga ia balik sendiri….mendingan ke WC aja…_pikirnya.

Ia turun perlahan menuju ke kamar mandi. Seketika itu dia membuka pintunya dan…..

"Eh?"tanyanya heran setelah tahu kalau lampu kamar mandi menyala…. yang lagi berendam di bathtub melihatnya dengan tampang bodohnya itu...

RUKIA!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" jerit mereka berdua histeris, yang membangunkan Karin, dan Yuzu, kedua adik tercinta.

"Kak Ichi! Ada apa!" seru Karin terkejut.

"Eh…e-enggak apa-apa kok…kecoa…." Jawab Ichigo sambil menutupi pintu kamar mandi.

"Kecoa? Mana, sini aku lihat…." Kata Yuzu perlahan sambil menuju kamar mandi.

"eh…eh… nggak usah…. Nanti juga pergi sendiri…. O, ya…aku mau ke WC, kalian tidur saja lagi…. Selamat beristirahat!" kata Ichigo panic sambil segera masuk ke kamar mandinya.

"Aku baru tahu kalo Kak Ichi takut sama kecoa…." Gumam Karin.

"Ichigo! Keluar sana!" teriak Rukia yang hanya diselimuti handuk sambil melemparkan segala barang yang ada di kamar mandi itu ke arah Ichigo, yang dengan akurat dapat mengindar dari serangan membabi buta itu.

"Woy! Gila kali loe! Kalo bukan gua yang masuk gimana!" balas Ichigo tak kalah galak dari Rukia.

"Jangan ngeliat ke sini terus! Berbalik sana!" perintah Rukia.

"iya..iya… Aku tahu!" balas Ichigo.

"lagian lu ngapain juga seh mandi segala! Tengah malem gini lagi…" lanjut Ichigo.

"emangnya loe pikir faux body nggak butuh mandi apa? Loe nggak inget waktu kejadian itu? Si KON bilang badan gue bau tahu! Jadi terpaksa gw mandi malem-malem begini….supaya nggak ketahuan!" jawab Rukia panjang lebar.

"Ooh….gitu…."

"Ngomong-ngomong….. ngapain lu nyari gua?" Tanya Rukia.

"Oh, apa kamu nggak merasakan hawa hollow?" Tanya Ichigo.

"eh…engg…. " Belum sempat dijawabnya, tahu-tahu hollow itu sudah datang.

_Blarr! _

Dinding kamar mandinya hancur karena ditabrak hollow itu….

"Ichigo, bersiaplah!" kata Rukia sambil mengenakan sarung tangannya dan segera menghantam Ichigo. Namun, hollow itu mendorong Rukia sampai ia tak sadar.

"Rukia!" kata-kata itulah yang terakhir didengarnya dari Ichigo. Begitu ia tersadar, ternyata ia ada di pangkuan Ichigo yang nampak sangat lelah….

"I…Ichigo! Kau tidak apa-apa! Ichigo!" jerit Rukia panic.

"Rukia…. Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Ichigo pelan.

"Ichigo…. Maaf…gara-gara aku…."

"Sudahlah…. Itu bukan kesalahanmu…." Jawab Ichigo.

"Tapi…."

"sudah…. Cepat pulang…. Nanti kamu malah masuk angin…." Kata Ichigo sambil berdiri.

"….baiklah…."

-esoknya-

"Haaaa….tschuu!" kata Rukia bersin-bersin.

"Hey, Kuchiki-san. Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Inoue.

"Yah….baik-baik sa…tchuu!" balasnya dengan disertai bersin.

"mukamu pucat…. Matamu berkantung begitu…. Bagaimana bisa baik-baik saja?" lanjut Tatsuki.

"ah…iya, nggak apa-apa kok…. Sebab kemarin aku merasa sangat senang sekali…." Jawab Rukia.

"Oh….. Kurosaki-san! Selamat pagi!" seru Inoue.

"Oh, pagi!" jawab Ichigo. Sekilas pandangannya beralih ke wajah Rukia yang kelihatan kusut gara-gara sakit.

"oh, Rukia… kamu nggak apa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Mmm…." Balasnya mengangguk.

"Oh, kalau begitu syukurlah…."

"Ichigo!" seru Rukia.

"mm?"

"kemarin itu… terima kasih ya…." Kata Rukia perlahan.

"ah, tidak masalah…. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih…"jawab Ichigo.

This is my first bleach FF! well, it's a bit strange….but, I hope u enjoyed it…


End file.
